Saving Mary
by caitewarren
Summary: Crossover w/supernatural where Mary is the little sister of Patty.Penny makes a desparate deal to save Mary's life. The conitions are that Penny cant tell the Winchesters that Mary's alive and pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is basically the sequel to "Surprise, Surprise", but it's kind of more confusing. For those who didn't read "Surprise, Surprise" in that AU Mary is the younger daughter of Penny Halliwell, and Sam and Dean go back with the Charmed Ones, but I was thinking what if Penny had found a way to keep her younger pregnant daughter alive…..so kind of an AU of an AU? Only own people you don't recognize. **

**December of 1983- San Francisco California **

"Girls this is your Aunt," Penny told the three girls dressed in pj's clearly confused as to why they had been woken at this hour, "Prue how about you and Piper sleep in one bed together? And let Aunt Mary sleep in your bed?"

Prue nods, whoever this person was she needed rest. She was fighting exhaustion, her eyes barely fluttering awake anymore. Penny guided her up the steps and placed her down gently on Prue's bed. It had been ten years since Penny had seen her, ten long years. In those years Patty died and apparently Mary had two sons. Sons?

"Mary," Penny muttered running her hands throughout Mary's blonde locks.

She couldn't do it, she couldn't loose both of her children. Deals were bad, Penny knew that, but Mary was alive wasn't she?

"Is that Mommy's sister?" asks Phoebe from the doorway.

The eight-year-old walked towards the bed and climbed onto it. She touched Mary's forehead.

"She's pretty Grams," Phoebe tells her.

"Just as pretty as your Mom and as pretty as you will be," Penny tells Phoebe, "come on Pheebs its way past your bedtime little missy,"

Phoebe hoped off the bed and wadded back into her bedroom. Penny listened for the sound of the door to click before walking to the doorway and flicking off the light.

"Goodnight love," Penny closed the door shut, and instead of going to her bedroom she went to the kitchen and poured herself whiskey.

Images of how broken John was, her traumatized four-year-old grandson and of the sweet baby who wouldn't get to know Mary flashed throughout her mind. It was part of the condition, Mary wouldn't remember and she wasn't allowed near the boys and in her moment of desperation it had seemed like a perfect solution and now she knew how selfish it sounded.

"Mom?" a soft voice calls and Penny opens her eyes blinded by the sudden light.

Mary is standing dressed in the same clothes she went to bed in, she smiled.

"Mar-Mary?" Penny stuttered before standing and wrapping her daughter in a bone crushing hug.

"I can't breathe Mom,"

Penny released her starring at her living, breathing daughter.

"It's just so great to see you,"

Mary looks confused her eyebrow raised, "see me? I've been here the whole time I haven't left. I think you had one too many last night Mom….you want me to make breakfast?"

Without giving an answer Mary walks towards the refrigerator taking out a few eggs and began to crack them. Penny stared at her, she thought she had been here the whole time.

"What about John?" Penny asked.

"Who?" asks Mary.

Penny gasps, "never mind, it's not important,"

The pit in her stomach grew larger, it felt wrong. John may have not been her favorite person but it felt wrong not calling him and telling him his wife was alive. _If you break these conditions Penny, Mary will die_.

Mary hunched over for a minute clutching her stomach before dashing off into the bathroom. Penny stood and walked towards the door, knocking on it gently.

"You alright sweetie?"

Her only response was the sound of vomit. Penny grimaced before opening the door and holding back Mary's hair like she use to when Mary was a little girl.

"I think I might be pregnant Mom,"

**A/N: I'm going to post this in both Crossover and normal and see which ones get the most reviews…anyway I was thinking the baby would be born and then in the future will meet with it's family…..**

**Do you want it to be a boy or a girl? Review and power suggestion? **


	2. Chapter 2

This Mary was different and yet the same as the Mary who had left ten years ago. She still had a dislike for magic unless necessary, and when asked if she would bind the baby's powers she had firmly said no. That this baby would need to protect itself, and that lead Penny to conclude why Sam and Dean's powers weren't bound.

Penny placed all of the food on the table and smiled at her nieces and then at Mary.

"Mom, I went to the doctor today," she pulls out the sonogram picture from her pocket and points out the babies, "Baby A and Baby B,"

"Twins?" and Penny gasped, "you're pregnant with twins?"

Mary nods. Two little ones.

"What's their names Aunt Mary?" asks Phoebe.

"Well I don't know yet," Mary answered, "maybe I'll wait until they're born,"

"Something with a P probably," Prue says knowing the 200 year tradition of naming a baby with a P name.

Mary just smiled, she never knew why people chose name for babies without seeing their faces. Names were important and they had to be correct.

**Charmed/Supernatural**

"This apartment is nice," Penny said.

It was just on the outskirts of the town, a small two room apartment. It was no hiding the fact that they really didn't have room for another two people at the manor.

"I'm glad you like it Mom," Mary busied herself with dusting the table, which proved to be more difficult due to her protruding stomach.

"But are you sure? You don't have to move out,"

"Mom I wanted too. You have enough mouths to feed at the manor, and I've got a steady job and I will definitely need a babysitter when the twins are born so I will be back at the manor plenty,"

"Oh alright," Penny walked towards her and wrapped her arms around Mary's neck, "I love you,"

"Love you too Mom," Mary buries her head into Penny's neck, "not to be pushy but don't you have to go pick up the girls?"

Penny takes her bag and in her rush leaves the door open. Mary shook her head and flicked her writs, the door slammed with a click.

"That's your Grams….silly woman huh?" she cooed, "well come on let's get your room together,"

The nursery was painted pink and blue, she had learned two months ago that one of the babies was a boy the other a girl. She wasn't sure exactly how to break it to her mother, 200 years of girls and she was pregnant with a boy?

"Ow," Mary complained when she felt a sharp jab to her left side, "that hurt you little rascals,"

There was another sharp pain a few moments later, and then another. It wasn't until her water broke that she realized she was in labor.

**Charmed/ Supernatural **

Penny walked through the waiting room, the sisters behind her. She tapped on the counter loudly.

"My daughter Mary Halliwell just gave-

"Room 37," the front desk lady pointed down the hall.

Mary was propped on a bunch of pillows, cradling two bundles one a pink one the other a blue. Penny sighed what was with Mary and giving birth to boys?

"Mom, girls I'd like you to meet Patricia Elizabeth and Adam Patrick,"

Mary smiled brightly down at them, they were two months early and on the small side but she loved them none the less. Adam had blonde fuzz on his head while Patricia had a full head of dark hair.

"You did a good job Mary," Penny smiled.

"You're not mad that Adam's a boy?"

"I'll get over it,"

Mary lifted Adam up and down in her arm getting him to open his eyes, "see and you were worried she wouldn't like you,"

**Charmed/Supernatural **

It worried Mary greatly when Adam didn't talk, although he seemed to know almost instantly what was going on without anyone telling him. It was Penny who had figured out he was a telepath, an odd yet useful power. His sister on the other hand while getting angry could quiet literally make things explode.

For their safety Mary had to bind both of their powers.

"Adam? Lizzie can you come down for a second?"

Lizzie bounded down the steps, her dark hair tied back in one long thick braid. Her eyes were hazel color and her skin was tanned and cuts and bruises lined her legs. She was always somehow getting hurt or bumping into things. Adam walked down, he was always a much more quieter child than his sister. His hair was blonde in color and his eyes were a blue like his mother's though a few shades lighter.

Their reactions to finding out their family's secret was different, Lizzie took to it with enthusiasm thinking it was awesome and Adam wanted to know how.

"Who cares? Powers? Magic Adam come on why does everything need an answer?"

Adam gave her a look but didn't answer. Mary took each of their hands.

"Magic is a big responsibility. There's a lot of bad in this world, and I want to give the two of you a choice, a choice I never had. Your powers are bound right now, I have the potion to unbind them. You can have it now or whenever you want to take it or never it's really up to you two,"

"Give it to me!"

"Hold up honey…..this isn't all fun and games you must understand this…there will be real dangers after you things that will try and kill you," Adam gulped and Lizzie's smile faded.

"But can't I just blow them up?"

Mary wished that it was that simple but how did she explain the source or demons to eleven-year-olds?

"Some of them you can sweetie others with a potion….but you don't have to take this burden on now-

In her Lizzie fashion, she grabbed the potion from her mother's hands and sipped it down in one gulp and grinned.

"Adam honey?" Mary asked.

"Can uh I just take it later?" he whispers and shrugs.

Mary stands and wraps her arms around him and kisses his head, "yes sweetie of course you can,"

**A/N: so basically kind of like Adam from the show…Lizzie I own…**

**So Lizzie learned the ways of the Halliwells while Adam strived for normal…though learning about the supernatural world. This chapter come off a bit more biographic like, but it's more of like a filler because the next chapter will take place 21 years later. The twins were born on June 21st, 1984, a year one month and nineteen days after Sam and five years after Dean. **


	3. Chapter 3

**2005-In Charmed Right After the Big Battle& in SPN pre-Pilot**

"Can I help you?" Liz demanded her dark hair was in two braids she chews loudly on her gum.

"FBI ma'am," the man is an older gentle men with dark hair and a beard.

"Do I look like a fricken ma'am to you? I'm only twenty-one dude,"

The man stared at her for a moment trying to decide what he should say if anything at all.

"I'm here about the fire that killed Mary Halliwell," he answered his face a complete cold.

Liz folds her arms, it was almost seven years now. It was the event that as far as she was concerned ended her childhood and made her more determined than ever to kill every demon in the book.

"That fire happened over six years ago. Case was closed called accidental,"

"The FBI doesn't think so,"

"Well does the FBI have a warrant? Or a suspect maybe?" and she doesn't wait for his answer, "well come back with a warrant,"

The door slams in his face and Liz walks away. Piper is feeding Wyatt and Chris at the table she glances up over her shoulder.

"Who was at the door?"

"FBI looking into my mom's case," and Piper gave her a look, "don't worry dude didn't have a warrant I took care of it,"

"Took care of it by doing what?"

"Slamming the door in his face," she answered.

"That is not how you take care of things Patricia Elizabeth!" Piper wagged her finger glaring at her, "finish feeding the boys I'll go see if he's still there or not,"

**Wisconsin-**

Adam blinked blurrily his vision came back to him. He shoot up and realized he wasn't in his motel room. Where was he?

"Calm down. You're safe," a deep voice grunts out from the next bed over.

A man a few years older than Adam is sitting cleaning guns, he doesn't look up until his last gun is cleaned.

"Who are you?"

"Dean," he answered bluntly, "and you?"

"Adam Halliwell,"

Dean's head snapped up. Halliwell, he could remember John mentioning once that his mother's maiden name had been that.

"Are you a hunter?" asks Dean.

Adam stared at him confused, "No."

He stood and instantly regretted it. His chest hurt.

"None of them are broken or else they would have hurt a lot more,"

"Gee thanks and you're a doctor?"

**A/N: I wrote this chapter five or six different times, I hope you like it. I'm not entirely happy with it….let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean decided to ignore his comment. Adam took his cell phone from his bag and hit 4.

"Hello?" asks Piper.

"It's me Adam. I'm uh kind of far from campus….uhh can you get Paige to do her thing of getting people places when I tell you too?"

"Are you alright?" asks Piper.

Dean was giving Adam an odd glare, "I'm peachy,"

"Okay well are you coming back to the manor?"

"Sounds fine to me, sides I need Paige's help for some other thing too. Okay I'll give you the word when I'm ready,"

Dean waved goodbye as Adam took his jacket and walked outside. Adam walked behind the alley way before giving Piper and Paige the ok.

**SPNSPN**

Liz sighed she hated that Piper was making her go talk to this guy. She made her way into Quake past the crowds and plopping down in the empty chair in front of him.

"Sorry I slammed the door in your face," she tells him bluntly, "just not a big fan of you fed guys,"

John nodded but didn't comment and began to sip his drink. Liz stared around her and yawned.

"You gonna ask me any questions? This is why we're here right? I mean I didn't come just to be bored out of my mind right?" asks Liz.

"No," John dug out the pictures, pictures of Mary.

He handed them to her, and Liz stared at them her brow furring. This woman was her mother, younger than Liz could remember her.

"Is that Mary Halliwell?" asks John.

"Yeah. She's my mother,"

"Your what?"

"My mother, surely you must know that if uh you did your homework," Liz informed him.

John's head was spinning even more now. Mary had another kid? Whose?

"Whose your father?"

"I don't know. Some deadbeat drunk probably living in a box somewhere," she answered, "any more questions?"

Pull it together John thought to himself pulling out the files from the file and showing it to her.

"There is a record of a Mary Winchester dying on November 2nd,1983. And it's really quite a coincidence that she and Mary Halliwell look alike,"

Liz gasped, the two woman in the two pictures were identical. The picture from 1983, was of Mary holding a little blonde boy that wasn't Adam. She recovered quickly a lifetime of hiding magic and lying taught her that.

"Just a coincidence, never even heard of Mary Winchester. Now unless you want to bring me down town for some more questions I have to go home,"

**SPSNPSN**

"How'd it go?" Piper asked when Liz returned.

Liz stared at her for a moment, "different than I expected,"

And Piper gave her a confused look before closing the door and following Liz into the sitting room. Adam was on the sofa laying down, Paige's hands were over his chest.

"Man what the hell happened to you? You look awful bro," Liz tells him.

"Gee thanks sis. Good to see you too," Adam replied.

"This idiot thought he'd go hunt a Wendigo without any powers," Paige tells Liz.

"I had a potion and a flare gun," Adam raised his hands in defense before sitting upright, "one thing's for sure though if it weren't for that Dean Winchester guy I'd be dead,"

"Winchester huh?" Liz chuckles nervously.

**A/N: slow yes but it's a start hope you enjoy **


	5. Chapter 5

Piper picked up on her nervousness immediately.

"What's wrong?" asks Piper.

Liz looks away before starring at her hands and then at Adam, "the fed guy was telling me that a Mary Winchester died in 1983, he showed me a picture of her and she looked exactly like Mom did,"

Piper and Paige stared at each other for a moment. Adam tilts his head at her.

"Coincidence?" he asks.

Liz laughs, "when is anything a coincidence in our lives?"

Adam sits up slowly and looks at Piper and Paige. Paige stands.

"Uh. I've never heard the name Winchester before,"

"Me either. But if she looks like your Mom, we've got a problem," and she points towards the stairs, "to the book?"

"To the book," Liz and Paige say in unison.

Adam doesn't move. Liz runs back down the steps.

"Coming?"

"No. This isn't my life, stuff like these isn't suppose to happen,"

"So you're just gonna ignore this? It involves Mom,"

"Who wanted a normal life, which I'm living Liz, go ahead I'm just gonna blame it on coincidence,"

"Go ahead Adam, stick your heads up in the clouds lot of luck it did Mom,"

**SPNSPN/Charmed**

John knew from day 1, something wasn't right with her family. The odd lies, and weird smiles. He ignored it, because he loved Mary. Then that night came, he knew he felt his neck snap. He knew it wasn't what she said. He pulls up to the manor, and he could remember Mary climbing out of the windows and running towards him.

**SPNSPN/Charmed**

The doorbell rang. Paige stopped flipping through the book and looked at Piper and Liz.

"If it's the Fed tell him to go away," Liz says.

"Oh yes, because that'll get him off our backs," Piper replies, "just let it go, pretend we're not here,"

In the silence they heard the door open. With caution, the three tiptoed down the steps. John was standing in the doorway and Piper flicked her wrist freezing him in his spot.

"That's the fed," Liz whispers.

"Some kind of fed, he just broke in and he probably doesn't have a warrant!" Paige complains.

Piper walks towards him and sticks her hand into his pockets. Pulling out two badges, followed by a gun and then by the folded picture he had shown Liz. Piper unfolded it and gasped. He was the man in this picture, a few years older but still the man.

"The Winchesters, John, Mary, Dean and little Sammy," Piper reads out loud, "this is John and I think Adam might have met Dean today,"

"Great. But was he could he be married to my Mom?" asks Liz, "I mean this is her, no doubt about it unless she has a long lost twin or something. She never mentioned being married or him at all, she couldn't even who my father was,"

Paige stared at Piper, and then at Liz. Liz who was tan and had dark almost black hair, the man in front of them was tanned with dark almost black hair.


End file.
